High school rockshow!
by xXthevampirequeenXx
Summary: Brooke is a hard rocker and a rebel, when she is kicked out of her old school her old friend of Gabriela takes her in. When she starts east high there world gets turned upside down. RyanXOC


Disclaimer: I DON'T own HSM. I only own BROOKE. All the songs in this fiction are copyrighted to there original owners.

--------------------------

It was hot Sunday afternoon in Albuquerque, New Mexico; to hot to be stuffed up in a small car unfortunately that is where Gabriella Montez was she was heading to the airport to pick up her friend Brooke.

She hadn't seen Brooke for 3 years, now Brooke was coming to live with her because her mother was killed a few weeks back in a car accident.

* * *

At the airport:

After an hour of waiting Gabriella got a tap on the shoulder, as she turned around she saw her mate Brooke standing behind her.

She was wearing a grey polo-neck jumper with a really short leather black mini skirt and heeled strappy sandals. Her hair was long, straight and died pure black and she had low bangs and had black eye liner.

"Brooke! I'm so glad you're here! You've changed sooooo much!" exclaimed Gabriela gobsmacked as she gave her a hug.

"Yes, she has" said Anne (Gabby's mum) walking over and giving Brooke a hug as well.

"Ok. Lets get home; I still have the casserole in the oven." Said Anne as they all walked over to the car, the two teenagers looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Mum are you sure the house will be there when we get back?" Said Gabriela in a fake worried tone, her mother just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Gabriela and Brooke just laughed.

Back in gabby's house:

"So Gabby how's it going with you, any cute guys? Well..?" asked Brooke as thy climbed the stairs to Brook's new room.

"Well I have this wonderful boyfriend he is called Troy Bolton and we have been going out for nearly two years now" she said happily.

"Aww! Cute!" Sighed Brooke pulling her huge suite cases up the stairs.

"Well this is your room said Gabby opening the door to a noir rouge room with black queen-sized bed and black accessories.

"How did you know I like the dark type styles?" exclaimed Brooke astonished

"Just a wild guess." laughed Gabby; Brooke hugged her cousin and started unpacking her black suitcases.

-----Next Day-----

"Get up Brooke school starts in one hour!" yelled Gabby from the doorway of Brooke's room,

Gabby looked in the room was now decorated by books, posters of rock bands (AFI, my chemical romance, guano apes, Lordi, Greenday…), Brooke's Bass guitar sitting in the corner with some other instruments.

"Ok, I'm coming" mumbled Brooke for breakfast from her pillow.

"Ok, breakfast is ready" Gabby laughed walked downstairs to the kitchen; she had her hair pulled into a ribbon, with a lilac skirt and a white blouse with purple ballet shoes. She sat down to a plate of pancakes with syrup and a fruit-shake.

After a little while Brooke came down to the kitchen hungry. "Where's food?" She yawned.

" I see your ready for school." Laughed Gabby looking at her cousin, _how can she wear skirts sooo short to school?_ Brooke had her hair down with a white hair band, silver hoop earrings, a white polo neck jumper and another one of her famous SHORT black mini skirts with knee high black leather boots and her black leather hat.

"I swear you are going to either get on super well with Sharpay or she's going to hate you" Laughed Gabby as she watched Brooke pour chocolate over her pancakes.

"Who's Sharpay?" Mumbled Brooke as she shovelled a lot of pancake into her mouth.

"The vainest girl in school. She's one of my friends now…well she doesn't hate my guts anymore" Said Gabriela. "Well I want to get you to school there early to meet everyone.

Brooke just nodded and mumbled through her mouth of pancakes. Gabriela looked at her with a bit of a grossed out face.

"More like to see **_Troy_****_" _**Sung Brooke finishing her pancakes. Gabriela blushed a deep red and the two grabbed there bags and headed to the car.

**_AT EAST HIGH:_**

The first thing Brooke did was get her time table, locker number and key. After getting her stuff for 1st period she went with Gabby to the Gym to meet Troy and he's mates.

"Ok, just a heads up before you meet the guys…Troy is MINE and Chad is my best friend Taylor's, now, Zeke is a great cook but is a little slow, and Jason is slow too." Laughed Gabriela as they walked into the gym where the boys where training.

"What's so funny Gabriela?" asked Troy as the girls walked in.

"Nothing I am just showing my old pal Brooke round here, she's starting school today, she's staying at my house." replied Gabby motioning to Brooke who was standing looking at her time table.

"Hi, Brooke I'm Troy and This is Chad, zeke and Jason." Said Troy smiling.

"Awesome, oh and Jason my heads on my shoulders not by my chest." She said to Jason who turned bright red.

"Dude that was sooo wrong!" laughed Chad hitting his friend on the back of the head.

Just then the first warning bell rang. Well we'd better get to class said Gabriela after kissed Troy goodbye.

The two teenagers walked out into now a VERY crowded hall. "Our first lesson is Maths That's room G4 on the 2nd floor, ok Brooke?...Brooke?" Gabby looked round and Brooke was nowhere to be seen.

"Her 1st day and she is already gone rioting somewhere!" exclaimed Gabby to herself getting some coy looks from passing students, "oh she'll get to class by herself" mumbled Gabby as she walked into class…

Ok, there is the first chapter.

I have put together the chapters from my other HSM fic, but I have had some new ideas, so I am re-ding it. R&R Please. I need a Beta Reader


End file.
